A Beautiful Man
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee was attracted to Ryo at first sight, but over time, that initial attraction grew into something much deeper and more enduring. Set throughout the manga and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** A Beautiful Man

 **Author:** badly_knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Throughout the manga.

 **Summary:** Dee was attracted to Ryo at first sight, but over time, that initial attraction grew into something much deeper and more enduring.

 **Word Count:** 729

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, A Beautiful Man,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ryo's looks that had first attracted Dee to him. Dee didn't want to come across as shallow, but he did have certain standards, or at least a type, and looks were definitely a big part of that. When he checked out potential dates, they had to fit certain criteria: Not too short, not to tall, slim without being skinny, good teeth and hair… He liked people who took care over their appearance, but he disliked vanity, even though he knew himself to be a bit vain.

Ryo scored well in every category. At around five ten, he was a comfortable height to kiss without Dee straining his back, he was slender but leanly muscled, carried himself well, had the sort of luxuriant hair that would be a pleasure for Dee to run his fingers through, and as for his face… Not to put too fine a point on it, Ryo was beautiful.

He was fair-skinned with high cheekbones, a narrow chin, full lips, a cute nose, and large eyes of a brown so dark they were practically black. That was the clincher; Dee had always had a thing for dark eyes and a hint of the Orient. It didn't hurt that not only was Ryo half Japanese, but he spoke the language fluently too. Maybe if Dee played his cards right Ryo would give him lessons.

So, right from the start Dee had set his sights on getting Ryo into bed, but the more time that passed, and the more Ryo resisted all his attempts at seduction, the more Dee's desire grew and evolved. Somewhere along the way, Dee started to realise that just getting his beautiful partner into bed for some energetic adult fun between the sheets was no longer enough for him. He wanted more.

Because there was a lot more to Ryo than just what met the eye, and as Dee got to know the man better, he began to see that as beautiful as Ryo looked on the outside, he had an inner beauty to match. That was all it took for Dee to fall head over heels for him. How could he not?

Ryo was gentle, kind, caring, thoughtful, and oddly wise for someone who could be such a clueless airhead at times. Like Mother, he put everyone else's needs before his own, and he had such compassion for everyone in need that Dee sometimes thought he was too nice for his own good. But Ryo was no pushover; for all that he had a heart big enough for everyone, he also had an inner strength that made him more than capable of standing up for himself, or anyone else.

He was a study in contradictions; he could be as brave as anyone Dee had ever met, yet was sensitive enough to shamelessly shed tears of joy or sorrow. He got embarrassed and flustered over the silliest things, and yet could face down an armed thug without flinching. Steady, reliable, honest, and sensible, he could also be scatterbrained, stubborn, impulsive, and a complete dork. No one had ever charmed Dee so completely, and he began to realise that he wanted nothing more than to walk beside this amazing man for the rest of his life.

That knowledge filled Dee with a sense of euphoric gloom. Just being near Ryo made his heart soar, but every rejection, every brush-off, drove him to the depths of despair. He was on an emotional rollercoaster, and while the last thing he wanted was to get off, he began to wonder if the ride would be the death of him.

But Dee was at least as stubborn as Ryo, and he wasn't about to give up, no matter how many times he got shot down. If someone is worth fighting for, then all you have to do is get up more times than you get knocked down. There were times when getting back on his feet seemed almost beyond him, but then Ryo would smile at him and he'd somehow find the strength to keep fighting, and in the end he was glad he did, because what he gained was worth everything he went through and more.

Dee can't begin to imagine his life without Ryo in it, and as he watches the beautiful man sleeping beside him, he hopes and prays he'll never have to.

.

The End


End file.
